


Getting a Job Done

by lasairfhiona



Series: Uncharted Waters [10]
Category: CSI:Miami
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Speed puts Horatio to work while they wait for Calleigh's decision</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting a Job Done

**Author's Note:**

> > This is AU in that 1) it is set around 10 years in the future from the current season 2) everything up to the current season is fair game for inclusion but might not be canon through the current season meaning that I might not advance a character past say third season in their jobs or I might send them back to an older job 3) in my world Speed did _NOT_ die, and 4) Bob Keaton did not die, he went on to have a life with Suzie and Madison away from Miami as Mack Gerhardt 5) Ray, Yelina, Ray Jr. remained in Columbia and alive until the writing of this - I make no guarantees about them remaining alive. 6) a crossover with "the Unit" but only barely as I am using Mack Gerhardt and giving him a new history with a mention of the Unit but nothing else  
>  **A/N 2:** This will be a series of loosely connected stories. Some will be sequels some will be companions.

When Horatio's pacing around the house became too much for Speed to tolerate any longer, he'd been given an assignment. They went to Speed's apartment and packed up all his books, transported the copious boxes back to Horatio's where they proceeded to unload them into Horatio's office slash library. He was tasked combining them with his own collection, shelving them in some semblance of order, preferably by genre, subject, and author.  For any repeats he was to pick the best of them and setting the other aside to go to the used bookstore, where he was sure they would be turned in for credit for yet more books.

What had seemed like it would be an easy job turned into a nightmare for Horatio.  It wasn't until he started to place Speed's books in the shelves near his that he realized just how much they had and how putting them in some order would take more than one day, or even one weekend.  Maybe that was why Speed had asked him to do it while he played in the kitchen, because he knew it would take more than a few hours for Calleigh 


End file.
